bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons 3 Shop
In Bloons 3, there should be a shop that sell things such as armors or extra darts, and you can buy them with Blops. Each time you pop any normal bloon, it'll have a 10% chance of dropping a blop, and defeating major enemies (like blimps or other mechanical marvels) or bosses will give you a predefined amount of blops. Here are the current things that will be sold on the shop, you can add more as you like. Armors You can switch armors at anytime you want in the Equipments Menu, which you can't switch armors when you're in a level. (NOTE: The Monkey has 10 HP at the very beginning.) 'Soldier Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 4 (Sunburn Desert) *'Effect:' **+5 HP *'Cost:' 150 blops 'Elite Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Have the Soldier Armor **Popped at least 3000 bloons total **Completed at least 10 levels without taking any damage (these levels must have something that can damage you) *'Effect:' **+10 HP *'Cost:' 300 blops 'Crystallite Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 6 (The Glacier) *'Effect:' **+5 HP **+1 AD *'Cost': 360 blops 'Frontshield' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 7 (Shield Generator Maximus B3) *'Effect:' **The shield has 25 HP, but can only block bullets coming from the front, not the top, bottom or back *'Cost:' 375 blops 'Reflective Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 7 (Shield Generator Maximus B3) **Completed at least 10 levels under Gold Time *'Effect:' **+5 HP **Machinegun bullets will reflect and deal no damage *'Cost:' 450 blops 'Regenerative Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 9 (Black Forest) **Popped at least 12000 bloons total **Completed at least 50 levels without taking any damage (these levels must have something that can damage you) *'Effect:' **+10 HP **Restores 1 HP every 5 seconds *'Cost:' 600 blops 'Templar Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Reached the Normal Ending **Completed all levels without using extra darts from the shop **Completed all levels using only an amount of darts less than or equal to the Par of that level *'Effect:' **+30 HP **+3 AD *'Cost:' 1800 blops 'Jet-Pack' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed at least 30 levels under Gold Time and 50 under Bronze Time. *'Effect:' **+5 HP **The monkey moves 50% faster. 'Majestic Budder Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Complete everything under Gold Time *'Effect:' **+50 HP **The monkey moves twice as fast. *'Cost:' 150 NK coins Bloontonium Armor Effect: +60 HP +4 AD +1 dart/level +25% blops collected Unlocking Conditions: Beat the game without using any extra darts. Cost: 2,500 blops Unlocks: Bloontonium and Darkness Sagas 'Auracryst Armor' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Beat the entire Bloons 3 Game. *'Effect:' **+150 HP **+10 AD *'Cost: '''250 NK Coins Darts You can buy special darts in the shop and use them at any time in the game as extra darts. However, no level will ever require you to buy special darts from the shop to win, and it's actually better to not use darts from the shop as you can unlock more unlockables and achievements that way. Using darts from the shop can sometimes make things a lot easier though. 'Pusher Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Unlocked at start *'Effect:' **Can push any bloon it hits first, the pushed bloon will pop on impact, and any effect (like Bomb Bloon, Ice Bloon, etc.) will activate. *'Cost:' 2 blops per dart 'Solar Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed Zone 4 (Sunburn Desert) *'Effect:' **Can pop Dark Bloons and bloons inside the darkness. *'Cost:' 3 blops per dart 'Blast Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Defeated the Devastator without taking any damage *'Effect:' **Explodes on impact, just like a Bomb Bloon. **Explosion deal 5 HP damage to tough enemies (not bosses) *'Cost:' 5 blops per dart 'Crystallite Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed all levels Zone 6 (The Glacier) under gold time. *'Effect:' **Can break a metal block on impact. **If it breaks any block on impact, then it'll also shatter into 8 small crystallite shards, just like tacks. These shards can't break metal blocks though. **Original dart deals 5 HP damage to tough enemies (not bosses), crystallite shards only deal 1 HP damage *'Cost:' 7 blops per dart 'Barrier Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Completed all levels in Zone 7 (Shield Generator Maximus B3) using a number of darts less than or equal to the Par of those levels **Defeated the Frontshield without hitting its frontal shield once. *'Effect:' **Has all the effects of the Blast Darts, but only deals 3 HP damage to tough enemies **The explosion also creates a barrier at that place. Every projectile that touches the barrier will be negated. The barrier lasts for 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 8 blops per dart 'Jet Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Defeated both the Aerofortress and the Warstormer in one continuous attempt (doesn't need to restart the fight with the Warstormer) *'Effect:' **Just like normal darts, but can break all the blocks and metal blocks in its way. **Can't break rubber blocks though, but still bounce on them. **Deals 5 HP damage to tough enemies (not bosses) *'Cost:' 10 blops per dart 'Dimensional Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Reached the Normal Ending *'Effect:' **Before shooting the dart, you can click on 2 spots on the screen, this will create two portals. **Shoot the dart into one portal, and it'll come out of the other one. Really good for "encased" bloons. *'Cost': 10 blops per dart 'Phalanx - Ultimate Nuclear Dart' *'Unlocking Condition:' **Reached the Normal Ending **Obtained the Plans for the Phalanx (via checking the wreckage of the Red Eye after defeating it) *'Effect:' **Destroy the Mk. V-S **It '''can' be used in a normal level if you are rich enough to have any surplus, and will clear the whole screen of all bloons, enemies and blocks (including rubber blocks) no matter what it hits. However, it can only be used in Super Monkey form, and won't have any effect if it doesn't hit anything (though, that's highly unlikely considering its size). Really not worth it for the money though. *'Cost': 10,000 blops per dart 'Super Monkey Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **None *'Effect:' **Working like the skipping feature in Bloons 2. *'Cost': 7 NK Coins per dart 'Activation Darts' *'Unlocking Condition:' **None *'Effect:' **Activate the Level 0 Portal to access the Alternate Universe Expansion Pack *'Cost:' **'35 NK coins 'Aiming Darts *'Unlocking Condition'* **Completed Zone 4 and Zone 7 **Used Barrier Darts in 50 levels *'Effect:' **Aims to the hardest bloon(s) that most darts cannot reach **Does 25% percent damage to bosses *'Cost': 100 blops per dart 'Homing Darts' *'Unlocking Condition' **Complete Zones 2, 4, 6 & 8 *'Effect:' **Regular Darts does homing attack **Increases accuracy **Does 25% damage to bosses *'''Cost: '''150 NK Coins Consumables These are used mainly to heal the monkey's HP, but some of them increase his stats. Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Gameplay Mechanics